The Golden Warrior
by HimmelRomance
Summary: Haldir has no fears and no weaknesses... until the Golden Warrior arrives. A short one-shot I did.


**The Golden Warrior.**

A gleam of starlight silver raced across the wide open landscape, not once did the gleam slow down. A mighty steed galloped, carrying a lone figure, it's long black cloak whipping out behind as the autumn gale forcefully pushed against the figure and it's steed, but it did not slow them down. The steed, a brilliant iron grey stallion, snorted and puffed from the miles it had travelled, but the rider urged it forward with soft whispers. The rider's whispers were soft but hurried as if something or someone was chasing them both underneath the full moon, the stallion knew of the rider's urgency for he did not complain once. The rider's hood slipped down as another gust of wind forcefully attacked them, revealing long brown locks that danced behind the rider and gleaming gold eyes that put the golden necklace she wore to shame. The rider, now known as a twenty year old female, tangled her fingers in her stallion's mane, glancing back before whispering louder to the stallion, pleading to both him and the stars above that they would be safe. The pair continued to journey in this manner before the girl let out a large breath, entering a large forest.

"Steady now my friend" she spoke, her voice slowing the stallion down into a peaceful canter as they swerved through the trees.

"A little further" she mumbled to herself, her voice getting lost among the towering trees. The female darted her eyes around the scenery, as if she was expecting someone to jump out and grab her. She lifted her hood back up, her hands visible; by doing this the moonlight that seeped through the trees shone on her skin, making it almost silver.

Soft mumbles were heard from the trees, but the woman didn't seem fazed by this, she actually seemed relaxed by this, steadying her stallion into a gentle walk. Her relax state didn't last long, for the hairs on the back of her neck rose, making her twitch uneasily.

"I feel them watching us Storm… They'll come out soon" the female whispered to Storm the stallion, making him snort and nod his head in agreement, his ears turning in every direction as he continued to walk. The pair moved like this for at least ten minutes as they ventured deeper and deeper into the welcoming forest.

One moment, it was only the woman and Storm, but a second after they were both surrounded by ten wood elves, bows and arrows drawn as they pointed at the intruders. Storm uneasily swayed before pouring his foot and placing his ears back and baring his teeth, showing the unknown elves that he was a threat.

"Easy my friend" the woman whispered before dismounting her horse, gently patting him before stumbling closer to an elf that had stepped forward, clearly showing he was in charge of the small group. He was quite similar to the others that surrounded them; long blonde locks, pointed ears, sharp features and silvery clothing. The only thing that separated him from the rest was the proud look he carried and his dazzling iron grey eyes which could easily be lost against Storm the stallions fur.

"Who are you?" the elf in charge questioned, eyeing up the hooded figure, trying to see past the shadow that lingered underneath it to see if he knew who it was.

"I must see the Lady of the Wood, it is urgent" the woman replied in a desperate tone, lowering her hood to show her features to the group. One or two elves that circled her lowered their bows slightly, but the elf in charge sent them strict looks, forcing them to raise them again.

"What business do you have?" the elf in charge continued, stepping another step closer. The woman kept silent for a second, shifting her weight from one foot to the other before parting her red lips to speak before closing them. She did this a few times before sighing, lowering her gaze to the floor, tucking a brown strand behind her pointed ear.

"A threat travels to your wood; I must inform the Lady of the Wood immediately. We are wasting time standing here" the girl snapped, mounting her stallion again, her eyes flashing dangerously towards the leader of the group. The leader, for a moment, seemed to part his lips to argue with the woman, but he simply turned his back to the woman, gesturing to his group to lower their weapons.

"Come then" he instructed, walking forward. The woman scowled before urging her horse forward, following the lone elf as the others 'disappeared' back into the trees.

They walked in silence, the ellon in front and the elleth behind on her stallion that glared at the one in front.

"I assume you are Haldir then?" the woman questioned as they walked on. The ellon turned his head slightly before nodding to confirm her question.

"Yes, I've heard Ada talk about you many times. He said you're a wonderful protector for Lothlórien" the elleth continued, a small smile playing on her lips as she placed her hood up once again.

"Who are you?" Haldir questioned, halting in his step as he turned around to look up at the elleth.

"That matters not to you now, alas! We are drawing near" she shot back, her eyes falling straight onto the wonderful high trees that held so many homes to the elves. Haldir shot her a look before requesting his elves to allow them past – the woman wasn't too sure if that was true though for he spoke the Elvish tongue, not the Common tongue. The woman noticed Haldir's eyes glaze over as he looked upon the beauty of his home but the woman rolled her eyes playfully before dismounting Storm, patting him on the neck.

"Go to the stables my friend, rest and soon we ride again" the woman softly said to the horse making Haldir look around at her, raising his brow. Storm nodded his head, nibbling the woman's fingers before glaring at Haldir, warning him, and then with a swish of his tail he set off towards the stables. Luckily horses have a great sense of direction.

"This way" Haldir sighed in annoyance, making the elleth turn back around and follow the annoyed elf.

"Why do you not tell me your name?" Haldir asked as the pair began their walk up the stairs. From beneath her hood the female smiled, not a large smile, not a soft smile, more of a silly half grin.

"Why should I tell you when you are about to find out?" the woman answered with a question making Haldir roll his eyes.

"Stupid elleth" he muttered under his breath.

"I heard that" the woman behind chimed, her silly half grin still on her face. The two continued to bicker as they continued their long walk, which seemed much longer to Haldir due to the fact that the young elleth behind him was extremely immature as she continued to annoy him in different tones of voice.

"Finally…" he breathed, never happier in his life to be feet away from the Lady of the Wood. The woman behind him let out a small sigh in relief as they entered through the overlarge door. Both of them gazed up as the Lady of the Wood descended the stairs – much too slowly for the woman who gazed around the room until she reached the final step.

"Ah a guest. It is a pleasure to see you again little one" Galadriel softly spoke out loud, her soft eyes flickering between the two that stood before her. Even then she could see the annoyance in Haldir's eyes and the amusement in the woman's, oh, what a couple they'd make.

"Not so little anymore" the woman cheerfully said, lowering her hood to place her golden eyes back onto Galadriel in full concentration.

"What do I owe the pleasure?" Galadriel asked making the woman's eyes die down a little as she bowed her head down in defeat. Haldir noticed the change in the elleth so he kept his attention fixed on her. The elleth picked up her head again in remorse.

"A large army of orcs are on their way here… I'm guessing over 500 are travelling, and they're not travelling light, they're dressed for war" the elleth spoke, her voice strangled. Galadriel was frozen for several moments, even poor Haldir was shocked by the news.

"How can it be true… our scouts would have informed me before you even made it here…" Haldir whispered.

"Haldir, she is one of our scouts…" Galadriel softly said to the warden making his eyes open a fraction more before covering her emotions.

"Now then, what to do…" Galadriel pondered for a moment.

"We only have 200 elves at the most, all our kin have travelled to the shore to leave" Haldir softly said as Galadriel nodded in agreement.

"That's enough" the elleth spoke in relief making Haldir snap his head around to her.

"How is that enough? We might be elves but 200 of my army can't defeat 500 orcs in battle!" Haldir cried out making the elleth jump in surprise but Galadriel smiled softly to herself, as if she had seen this all before…

"Aye, they may be defeated in battle but not in my plan" the elleth spoke. Before poor Haldir could speak another word Galadriel beamed.

"Why tell us your plan Golden Warrior" Galadriel requested. At the name Haldir's jaw dropped.

"Golden Warrior… but it cannot be so… you left years ago… Gold hasn't been seen for years" Haldir whispered in amazement to Gold who laughed.

"Aye, I left years ago to spy but alas! I have returned. My Lady, why don't we lure them into the woods? Two-hundred of us should be able to get the number of orcs down to at least one-hundred with a push. If we lure them into the forest we can set traps for them… I can even get the trees involved if we must" Gold explained.

"You think we'll be able to shoot down 400 orcs in a matter of seconds? The orcs travel fast on ground" Haldir snorted.

"I have trust in your army and do not forget the orcs will be exhausted when they reach in range of the borders, they have not rested for over a week and they are weary, I have kept my eye on them" Gold said with ease, sending Haldir a playful glare before looking at Galadriel who hid her amused smile with a mask.

"Yes, that sounds fine… how long do we have?" Galadriel asked but Gold and Haldir both knew she already had a clear idea.

"They should reach us tomorrow when the sun touches the mountains in the distance" Gold replied politely.

"So be it. Rest well Gold while Haldir informs the others and begins planning and setting up traps" Galadriel softly said, dismissing the pair with a wave of her hand.

Both elves walked back down the stairs, this time they didn't argue; instead they spoke of tactics and plans. Haldir politely directed Gold to where she may rest for the night and thankfully Storm stood in the area awaiting her. Gold had learnt many years ago not to question how Storm knew where she was most of the time, instead she thanked Haldir and began her long talk with the trees that creaked and groaned as they spoke back to her…

Many hours had passed since talking to the trees and Gold calmly sat on Storm as she gazed out into the distance as she peered out from the south boarder.

"Their numbers are large" Haldir commented from beside her for he also was sat upon a horse that was the colour of the soil.

"Yes but we can take them. Are the traps completed?" Gold asked, her eyes glancing at Haldir quickly before refocusing on the large black spot in the distance that were edging closer and closer.

"Yes and the elves are in position" he calmly said and Gold nodded, a small smile playing on her face.

"Well, let's get started!" she merrily said, urging her horse forward a few steps to stand upon a boulder. She knew the oncoming orcs could see her, the soft sunbeams were proudly shining down on her making her dazzling gold armour shine out in pride. With a soft motion she pulled out her bow and arrows, beginning her attack. Of course her aim was perfect by the amount of centuries she had to practice and the orcs screamed in terror as they watched their companions die. Haldir soon joined in on the game and in a matter of seconds 50 were already done. The orcs knew there was no escape for the landscape was clear and flat and there were no hiding places for them so they did the only thing they knew to do – charge into battle.

Cleverly the elves behind Haldir and Gold kept still and silent making the orcs believe that they were only against two elves however once they were in range for the elves behind they kicked into action. 100 down, 200 down, 300 down…

"Retreat?" Haldir half question half stated and Gold agreed for the mob were only several feet away. She sharply turned Storm around who loudly snorted and bolted forward to make sure his mistress was safe. Haldir was close behind on his mare but she didn't have the speed that Storm did. With a soft whisper to Storm, Gold swung herself around, sitting backwards as she raised her bow again.

"Duck down Haldir" she commanded and the ellon followed her command, leaning down as she wildly continued shooting down the oncoming orcs. Luckily the orcs were too busy trying to catch up so they didn't have to worry too much about archers.

Once the pair darted into the forest they leapt off their horses, letting them run back to the city so Haldir and Gold could go into action.

"Let us hide, hopefully we can kill them off silently. Surprise is our best option" Haldir softly said and Gold agreed. She leapt onto a large branch, hiding herself in the large leaves.

"It is time" she whispered but not to Haldir who was a few trees away, she spoke to the tree she sat upon who groaned to let the other trees know. The orcs flooded in, wildly looking around before falling into a walk. All was silent.

"Such filth we walk upon, where are they?" one orc sneered making the leader, a huge fat ugly orc with large arm muscles, glare at him with a growl.

"Quiet you idiot, they've ran off… We still have the element of surprise. Let us split into groups, you go that way, you go that way, yes you as well! Don't argue with me! You, that way, and you lot are with me!" the commander instructed while pointing in different directions. Their numbers were still small but there were roughly 30 orcs per group. Haldir glanced at Gold in surprise for he thought that they'd stick together but Gold knew that they wouldn't, she had been tracking down this group for a while. The orcs went off in their own directions, mumbling under their breaths as they complained. The other elves that were hidden in the trees carefully ducked their heads out, all eyes on Haldir. Gold, with little effort, leapt from branch to branch, sitting herself next to Haldir.

"Leave the elves in place to protect the borders. The trees will take out the two groups leaving us with the last group with the Captain – we'll take him out if we take 20 elves with us" Gold instructed making Haldir open his mouth to protest – he was the one in charge so he should make the orders. Unfortunately while this thought clanked through his mind Gold had already swung off the branch and started hunting down the Captain's group. Haldir, with a large sigh in annoyance, commanded 20 rather amused elves (who noticed the exchange between Haldir and Gold) and silently followed the Golden Warrior.

Metal and against metal was heard from ahead and Haldir waved his small troop forward to investigate, imagining that Gold had got herself killed going in for the attack on her own. Haldir emerged from the overgrown bushes, frozen in place from the scene in front of him. A large circle of orcs boldly stood, snapping their swords, shields and spears up and down as they stomped their feet, watching the action in the centre of the circle. A large fat orc, that could easily be mistaken for a troll by a Man, and the Golden Warrior fought in the centre of the circle, a one on one combat. If it wasn't for the Captain she was against then the movements they made could almost be thought of as a dance. Haldir was unsure of what to do, along with his small troop, but Gold carefully swung herself around so the Captain's back was to Haldir and the group.

"Attack" Gold silently mouthed towards Haldir before skilfully dodging a blow from the Captain. With a large cry Haldir and his group leapt into battle causing the surrounding orcs to let out a startled yelp before defending themselves. The elves movements were fluent while the orcs movements were slow and sloppy from the long run they had endured making the battle an easy one for the elves. Their numbers fell in a matter of seconds and as the last orc fell from a hard blow from Haldir's elven knives a large yelp entered his ears making his heart clutch painfully and his blood run cold. He turned to see that Gold had continued fighting against the Captain alone and she was badly injured; the whole of her left side seemed damaged and she seemed unable to use it. The orc Captain evilly grinned in victory as he lifted his large club up to send Gold to her death, Haldir's army attacked the Captain but they had no luck in damaging him for his skin was thick (much like a trolls) and his armour was well padded.

"Go for the armpit! The armpit dammit!" Gold cried out, cringing as his club came towards her. She managed to roll to the right to avoid the blow making Haldir sigh in relief before realising that he had to attack. He grabbed an arrow and notched it into his bow string, pulling it back with as much strength as he could. His muscles painfully jarred in dislike as he let out a battle cry before releasing it. The arrow whizzed by and thankfully found its mark right in the orc Captains armpit making him yell out unkind words before falling to his death.

Haldir quickly knelt down next to Gold taking in her features as she sighed.

"Took you long enough" she commented before propping herself up using her right arm. Haldir looked at her in disbelief at the comment; he had saved her life and this was the way she thanked him?

"Oh Haldir I was being sarcastic you spoon – thank you for saving my butt" Gold said with a wheezy laugh, her ribs aching with the attempt. Haldir smiled down at her in amusement for the way she spoke sounded much like a Man's when they're drunk. With swift movement he lifted Gold up earning an annoyed snort from her.

"I'm not completely hopeless you know… I could walk" she sarcastically said earning a chuckle from the elves that surrounded her. Haldir, with a sharp look, sent the silly elves away back to their posts while he carried Gold back towards the house of healing.

"How bad are the injuries?" Haldir asked as he walked making Gold screw up her face.

"Broken ribs, arm and leg… nothing drastic" she managed to speak making Haldir shake his head at her behaviour – it would take him a while to get used to her.

"You know… you looked a little worried when the Captain was about to kill me" Gold bluntly said while innocently fluttering her eyes in a childish manner. Haldir opened his mouth to speak but snapped it shut as soon as a goofy smile appeared on Gold's mouth.

"It's alright to have a weakness" Gold mumbled making Haldir roll his eyes in annoyance before glaring ahead.

"It isn't good to have a weakness…" he started to say but Gold butted in.

"I have a weakness" Gold merrily said as if Haldir hadn't spoken at all. Haldir wasn't going to say a thing but he was curious – the mighty Golden Warrior has a weakness.

"What is that then?" Haldir slowly said pretending that he didn't care the slightest bit but Gold, who carefully watched his iron eyes, knew that he did. With her right hand she managed to poke him in the chest, the movement making her head spin and her eyes cloud over.

"You" she managed to breathe out before she went unconscious, her form falling limp in Haldir's arms. Haldir managed to hold in a cry as his heart crinkled and twisted in pain; he didn't have much time left, he had to get to the house of healing immediately. A russle was heard from the bushes and out flew Storm the stallion, his eyes wide with fear once setting them on his mistresses limp form. Haldir, without a second thought, approached the stallion before swinging both himself and Gold on, making the stallion uneasily snort in disgust for he only liked his mistress. Haldir kicked the stallion forward but he refused to move, threatening to rear up but unknown to Haldir he wouldn't dare to for his love towards his mistress was too great.

"Storm we must go, Gold is weak… S-S-She is dying" Haldir tried to bravely say but his emotions were too overwhelming making him stutter and weaken. Storm, realising the emergency and pain in Haldir's words, lunged forward with all his might, racing forward to go back to Lothlórien. Haldir clung onto Storm's waving mane with one hand while his other hand protectively kept around Gold's waist, refusing to let her fall off, or more importantly, let her go…

Many days later Haldir was startled from his weakened singing form by a loud groan and gasp. Gold weakly opened her eyes to gaze around the room but soon stopped as soon as they landed on Haldir who paused his singing.

"You look awful" she croaked at him with a lopsided playful smile making Haldir understand that she was playing around with him. Haldir let out a breath of relief before sitting at her side, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Not as awful as you" he whispered back at her making her attempt a chuckle which sounded much like an upside down dog choking on his own saliva. She attempted to sit herself up but her left side was still weak but thankfully Haldir helped her, making her give him a soft smile, accepting the help without a comment.

"You have a beautiful voice" she noted, referring to his singing and Haldir's ears turned red in embarrassment; oh how the elves would laugh at him for being so soft. Gold slowly lifted her right hand, brushing her fingers across his redden ears making them even brighter as he shuddered under the touch. Gold managed to grin in victory at the reaction but her grin soon fell as she gazed into his iron grey eyes which were filled with happiness yet there was still pain and sadness in them.

"What is wrong Haldir?" she asked him in such a serious tone that it surprised Haldir but he bowed his head down for his heart was still in pain.

"I thought I had lost you" he softly told her making her give another amusing chuckle.

"Where is Haldir and what have you done with him?" Gold croaked in amusement making Haldir give her a stern glare; here he was trying to act all serious and loving and she manages to act childish and immature, then again, Haldir couldn't help but laugh at her for her silliness brightened up his heart and his sorrow was soon lost. He gazed deeply into her eyes before planting a soft, sweet kiss upon her lips which made Gold beam in happiness as she returned the kiss.

Galadriel, whom was watching from outside without them knowing, silently giggled as her eyes shone in amusement and laughter; oh this was one story she wouldn't forget in a hurry.

Of course Galadriel, Gold nor Haldir spoke of those moments shared… so naturally, everyone in Lothlórien knew what had happened with their sharp hearing and eyes. The elves accepted Haldir's fate but every now and again they were told off for laughing at Gold winning arguments against Haldir (which angered him much). Gold and Haldir happily remained together and after many years they marched side by side to Helms Deep where they both bravely fought and died, side by side, hand in hand.


End file.
